


Let you go

by DontTalkTomedlpos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTalkTomedlpos/pseuds/DontTalkTomedlpos
Summary: 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘴𝘢 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶 𝘔𝘪𝘺𝘢..
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Let you go

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
!!!WARNING: TYPO'S AND WRONG GRAMMARS AHEAD!!!  
𝙈𝙎𝘽𝙔 𝘽𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙆 𝙏𝙄𝙈𝙀: February, 19 2021, 10:30 A.M  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Atsumu Miya's POV: "I should.. end it.." he said while looking at kiyoomi standing at the garden. He walked towards kiyoomi and said..

Atsumu: "K-kiyoomi?" He said while mumbling 

{sakusa looked at him with watery eyes}  
Sakusa: "Yes tsumu?" 

Miya: "I wanna say this.. I love you, But I need to let go, I'm sorry, I don't wanna do this but I need to  
All I care about is you.. please forgive me...maybe we really are not for each other.. I love you even if we have the same gender, it doesn't matter for me, I like you so much, I really do, But don't worry I won't quit volleyball.. So that means you can still talk to me whenever you want, You're free to do anything you want-- But- I can't flirt with you anymore... I don't wanna do this but I need to. Remember, I'm letting you go not because I don't love you. .I'm letting you go because I care fore you. I don't want wanna hurt you, Not again, Not anymore, Not because of me, It hurts me  
I love you so much, but it's over... we can't be together...I'm letting you go" He said while Crying hardly..

Sakusa: "o-oh alright.. im sorry also, im sorry for every mistakes i made.." He said while looking down

{Wiping his tears}  
Miya: "Noooo~ you did nothing wrong! Don't blame yourself!~ Okay??~"

Sakusa: "its all my fault"

{Cupped his cheeks}  
Miya: "No it's not~ Don't think like that~ I'm only letting you go but I'm not leaving you~! I mean.... not yet--" He said while looking away..

Sakusa: "but-- you said "I'm letting you go" " 

Miya: "Yes I know I said that but I'm not leaving"

{Biting his lower lip}  
Sakusa: "i really hate saying this but-- i think its better if i quit volleyball.." He said that while preventing himself to cry..

{The blonde boy froze for a second and said}  
Miya: "..... w-when?"

Sakusa: "today.. i guess?.."

Miya: "Stay.... atleast for today-- plea--" Kiyoomi cut out his words and said:

Sakusa: "alright"

Miya: "thank you" He said with a sigh.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇 𝘽𝙀𝙇𝙇 𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙂: 11:00  
//They both went inside the gym together;  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Hinata: "Atsumu-san!" The short orange haired goy said while smiling 

Miya: "Hai? Need anything Sho-kun?"

{He said with spleeding eyes}  
Hinata: "Can you toss for meeeee?~ Pleaseeee~~?" 

Miya: "Ofcourse!~ everything for you tangarine" He said with a grining face

{He froze for a second}  
Sakusa: "uhm.. atsu i--"

Hinata: "Lets go!" He dragged the blonde boy

Miya: "Okay Okay~"

Sakusa's POV: "he's happier with him"..

{The Boy with black and white hair walked towards Kiyoomi and said}  
Bokuto: "Hmm..? ya' good Omi-san?"

{Kiyoomi flinched and said}  
Sakusa: "Oh yes i'am bokuto-san"

Bokuto: "Lets practice together instead!" He smiled

Sakusa: "Sure"  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
//They both practiced their spikes while atsumu and shoyo is practicing their quick;  
𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇 𝘽𝙀𝙇𝙇: 5:00 P.M  
//School and practice is now over;  
{Kiyoomi and Atsumu is standing infront of eachother outside their school}  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Miya: ".... are you leaving now?"

{Crossed him arms}  
Sakusa: "How's your condition?" 

{He flinched and looked at him}  
Miya: "C-condition?"

Sakusa: "Your brother told me about your heart, tell me now"

Miya: "I don't think I can.... and- I don't really want to actually, I'm afraid you might get hurt again.." He said while mumbling

Sakusa: "just tell me How's it going"

{Mumbling}  
Miya: "But-- o-okay I'm-- I'm- sick-- Y-yeah That's all-- You- can leave now.." He said while looking away..

{Kiyoomi Pulled him jacket and checks his wrist}  
Sakusa: "why?" he said in a low voice

Miya: "i- i dont wanna tell.. Sorry for wasting your time I just- don't want to"

Sakusa: "alright, i aint forcing you to tell me" He said that after he lets go of his wrist..

Miya: "Y-you can leave now-"

Sakusa: "why does- everyone who's important to me ends up hurting their self-?"

Miya: I- don't know-- but- I'll be okay!

Sakusa: "...i'll watch your matches.."

{He flinched hearing thoes words}  
Miya: "But- I'm-- gonna quit volleyball soon too---"

Sakusa: "oh.. is this goodbye then?"

Miya: "It's-- soon tho-"

Sakusa: "let me ask you this question one more time... are we done? is it over?"

{He gulped}  
Miya: "why'd-- ya ask me that again-- I already answered it-"

Sakusa: "is it?"

Miya: "Stop- asking that-- thing"

Sakusa: "no- im serious"

Miya: "I already answered that-" He said while looking away..

Sakusa: "i wanna hear it one more time"

Miya: "I don't- wanna say it"

Sakusa: "say it please"

{He shouted while crying}  
Miya: "WE'RE DONE!! IT'S OVERRRR!!"

Sakusa: "okay then.. im sorry again.. dont cry.. its for our own good"

Miya: "I know but-- This- sh*t is hurting me" The blonde boy is sobbing

Sakusa: "you can find someone better than me.. like.. shoyo?"

Miya: ".....Stop-- Just- leave"

Sakusa: "...can you do me one favor?"

Miya: "...sure.."

Sakusa: "please, forget about me. forget about everything we did together. forget the good and bad memories we made, oh well.., this is goodbye then, i hope, you'll be happy. eat well ok? dont sleep late. lets try forgetting about each other. i dont wanna hurt you anymore. im sorry.. im.. really sorry. i love you.. i'll miss you..  
farewell.. my love.." He said while tearing up

Miya: "I'M SORRY!!! I LOVE YOU TOO AND I'LL MISS YOU TOO BUT I CAN'T FORGET YOU! I CAN'T FORGET US AND THE MEMORIES WE MADE TOGETHER!! I CAN'T DO ALL THOSE FAVORS!!! I AM SORRY!!!  
G-GOOD--- BYEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
ADVANCE-- HAPPY MONTHSARY-- " He said while crying out loud 

Sakusa: "mhm.. advance happy monthsary"

Miya: "I- might-- end up- cutting myself again caused by sadness"

Sakusa: "and i might end up killing myself. dont worry about me"

{He flinched hearing those words}  
Miya: "N-no don't do that-- " 

Sakusa: "alright.. if that'll make you happy. pfft- i should stop talking now, this feels weird haha.." He looked down..

Miya: "Let me-- hug you one more time-- if it's okay"

Sakusa: "mhm"

{The blonde boy hugged his lover one last time before its over..}  
Miya: "I don't wanna let go--"

Sakusa: "its-- too late- im sorry.."

{He cried more and stopped hugging}  
Miya: "You can go now--" He said while wiping his tears..

Sakusa: "i- alright..."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
//They both turned around and started walking away while looking down  
{Atsumu didnt noticed that his lover- no kiyoomi is looking at him walking away}  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Miya: "Be happy and don't look back--"

Sakusa: "mhm.. dont look back.." He smiled while looking at him facing his back

BOTH'S POV:  
"It's nothing," I kept to myself..  
Truth is, I wanted to stop those footsteps for a moment..  
But you're gliding forward with such quick steps  
Don't cry, just don't cry, But the truth is, I want to say it out loud,  
"Don't go."

{The day after}  
Sakusa Kiyoomi Sent you a message.  
February 20, 2021, 2:49 A.M  
› I'm sorry for sending you this message but..  
our love is like 3 seasons, quite weird right?  
»gradually, we treated each other with utmost care, warmth and love..  
-Spring  
»but after that, things calmed down and it got chilly, it got colder..  
-Autumn  
»soon, we arrived at the coldest part, we barely spoke to each other and discharged each other's feelings..  
-Winter  
i-  
im sorry again..  
please dont hurt yourself bc of me.  
𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐈𝐬 𝐔𝐧𝐚𝐯𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐎𝐧 𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫.

ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ  
This story is based on my Rp expirince in facebook rp world..  



End file.
